


JS&MN fanarts

by sevenswells



Category: Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell (TV), Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell - Susanna Clarke
Genre: Domesticity, F/F, F/M, Gen, Military Uniforms, Team Peninsula, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 04:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5150210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenswells/pseuds/sevenswells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JS&MN fanarts posted on tumblr and reposted here so I can keep them in one place</p>
            </blockquote>





	JS&MN fanarts

Mad!Jonathan in Venice

Childermass reading in Norrell's library

Emma Pole, née Wintertowne

Major Colquhoun Grant in uniform

" _Well, then, I could only suggest that you return home to, er, NOTHING-hamshire, I think it was you said?_ "

Mr and Mrs Strange in the morning (prompt from tumblr)

" _Bell? Remember me!_ " (AU where Emma Pole is the one who kisses Arabella's memories back)

_Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell_/ _The Nightmare Before Christmas_ fusion AU

Illustration of a scene from the book where mad!Jonathan in Venice drinks too much mouse juice and sees half-headed people hiding a lit candle behind the mask of their face, and the light from the candle is shining through their eyes. Also pineapples.

 

A Raven-Jonathan. I don't know why either, I just know I like it.


End file.
